Rotten
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Chaque nuit, Ciel fait le même rêve. A son réveil tout disparaît, happé, anéanti par l'inconscient. Ne reste plus que ce fil d'araignée qu'il ne pourra jamais attraper. Sous le regard sanguin de Sebastian, la même tragédie se répète, encore et encore...
1. Rotten

**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages de Yana Toboso.

**Rating:** T, parce que le côté tordu de cette fic demande pas mal de réflexion ^^"

**Petite note de l'auteur avant de commencer:** Erm... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous présenter ce petit bout de fiction... Pour commencer, j'ai souhaité m'intéresser de plus près aux personnages eux-mêmes, plutôt qu'aux relations qu'ils entretiennent, aussi n'y a-t-il pas vraiment de pairing ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre-là. J'avoue avoir été assez mitigée quant au personnage d'Alois Trancy dans la saison deux. Dans les premiers épisodes, sa personnalité arrogante et assez décalée m'a beaucoup plû, puis je me suis trouvée déçue devant le côté "amoureux transi" et "marionnette stupide" qui lui a ensuite été ajouté. Alois m'a... déstabilisée. Je le perçois comme un gamin arrogant, qui sait ce qu'est la souffrance et qui s'y laisse sombrer, mais aussi comme un enfant perdu qui se raccroche à ce qu'il peut et accuse le monde entier de son malheur. C'est un autre Ciel, quelqu'un que le dernier des Phantomhive aurait pu devenir, n'eût été sa fierté et son côté dur, inflexible et impitoyable. Pour faire simple, je dirais qu'Alois est un Ciel qui n'aurait pas appris à museler ses sentiments et qui, plutôt que de faire fi de sa sensibilité, la laisserait le guider dans toutes ses actions.

Ciel et Alois sont donc très étroitement liés. C'est ce lien que j'ai, dans un premier temps, voulu mettre en exergue.

Ensuite, j'avoue avoir beaucoup apprécié l'un des thèmes abordés par la série, surtout dans le tome sept, à savoir la pourriture qui se dissimule sous la beauté et le raffinement. J'ai donc tenté de rendre cette impression en filigranes.

Enfin, et c'est pourtant le principal, ce petit morceau de texte reste un exercice d'écriture auquel je me suis adonnée avec beaucoup de plaisir. J'ai voulu, par les mots seuls, rendre cette impression de frénésie et de rapidité qui se saisit d'Alois juste avant de mourir, comme l'impossible réunion des deux enfants qui se trouvent chacun d'un côté d'une même pièce.

Pour tout cela je vous laisse seuls juges, évidemment, et il vous revient de me faire savoir si mon projet a abouti sur un succès ou sur un échec, quels sont vos ressentis au sortir de cette lecture et quelles sont vos opinions à son propos.

* * *

><p><strong>!\ IMPORTANT:**

Je vous propose également, dans le chapitre suivant, une petite explication de texte. Pas que je me prenne pour Voltaire ou n'importe quel autre auteur célèbre, mais je crois que dans le cas de ce petit texte, il serait plutôt intéressant pour moi de vous faire part de ce que je cherchais à y faire apparaitre, et surtout comment. Qui sait? Avec ces quelques précisions en tête, peut-être découvrirez-vous un aspect de cette fic qui vous aurait échappé, ou bien accèderez-vous à un tout autre angle d'approche que celui sous lequel vous aviez envisagé votre première lecture. Bref, je crois vraiment que ça peut être intéressant. Jetez-y un coup d'oeil, ne serait-ce que par curiosité, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

><p>Un pas, puis un autre.<p>

L'herbe tendre, éclatante et gorgée de rosée, effleure de son balancement souple et paresseux ses sandales de cuir lustré dont le verni, briqué du matin même, étincelle sous les rayons du soleil levant.

Un tour entier sur un pied, un pas.

Le vent s'engouffre dans ses vêtements, soulève les pans de sa cape, fait jouer de ses plis la lourde étoffe de velours pourpre brodée d'argent, de tulle et de soie, ourlée de fils brillants, cousue de perles et de diamants, sous laquelle frissonne sa peau d'ivoire, crémeuse et sans accroche, bien qu'elle soit habillée d'une chemise en lin et de fins bas de coton lacés de rubans, sanglés de cuir et parés d'attaches, de broches et de boucles, alourdis par l'or, l'argent et les pierreries. La brise avide n'en perd pas une miette et souffle, souffle toujours plus fort, afin d'en étudier les reflets, d'en apprendre les forme et d'en garder la saveur encore, longtemps, après qu'elle se soit éteinte dans l'au-delà. Ses bras s'envolent de chaque côté de ses flancs, soulevés par le souffle puissant qui semble l'entrainer dans une danse lourde et harmonieuse, comme portés par l'haleine chaude et puante qu'exhalent les gorges de la terre. Cette terre qui, muette, semble vibrer sous la poussée d'un hurlement muet, mais mélodieux, rengaine enfantine fredonnée depuis ses profondeurs et qui remonterait, grande, menaçante, jusqu'à la surface et l'avalerait.

Il danse, cet enfant, il danse.

Comme un artiste bien rôdé il s'agite et s'étend, se rétracte et se reprend, mouvement gracieux et souffle harmonieux dont on ne peut détacher les yeux.

Comme un pantin brisé et il se meut et se débat, se rassemble et s'échine au combat, ses yeux morts roulent, caves et sans lumière, dans ses orbites vides tournées vers le ciel.

Son sourire est un fantôme, ses larmes des absentes, ses peines un lointain souvenir, un écho perdu dans les brumes de sa mémoire.

Et il rit, cet enfant, comme jamais il n'a rit.

Sa gorge se brise sous les éclats de sa voix, ses lèvres se fendent et s'y écorchent, ses joues rougissent et ses dents, pitoyables et acérées, menacent les cieux de leur tranchant émoussé.

Puis il se brise, cet enfant, il s'éclate et s'éparpille, se perd et s'évanouit, car encore, toujours et un peu plus, ses prunelles se dilatent et son regard s'égard, ses poings se serrent et son ventre se noue, son chagrin enfle et sa détresse ravage tout.

Il meurt, cet enfant, chaque jour un peu plus. Il se perd dans la folie, se plonge dans la démence et s'y complait; c'est sa luxure, son orgueil à lui.

Et il éclate de rire, ce rire si douloureux qui seul le libère, car l'aurore arrive, elle est là, hideuse et boursoufflée, pleine de ride, de caves et de striures, enflée, gondolée et déformée, monstrueuse et si belle, cette aube que tout le monde attend, ce soleil misérable qui ne chauffe rien, cette fausse boule de lumière qui s'étiole et s'éteint dans les ténèbres. Elle est là et lui s'en va, alors il danse, encore, encore, ses talons claquent et son souffle se heurte, ses yeux se ferment, ah ! enfin il y voit. Ses bras s'agitent, fendent le vent, sa poitrine se soulève, encore, oui, encore, de plus en plus bruyamment, sa cape vole derrière lui, son haut-de-forme est depuis bien longtemps perdu aux quatre vents et sa canne, sa si belle canne, tellement inutile, se balance au bout de son bras comme un membre de trop, une jambe de bois mal posée qui se débattrait sous la tourmente. Il accélère encore, un saut, puis un bond, comme une poupée de son dans la tornade de ses sentiments.

Son souffle se bloque, son rire se tarit, sa gorge s'étrangle.

L'aurore est là, le jour s'installe.

Sous ses paupières closes ses yeux bleus s'agrandissent. Sur sa peau la chaleur s'installe, elle le brûle et le consume, son souffle ardent en fait fondre la glace, disparaître l'immortalité. Ses cheveux blonds s'embrasent, ses lèvres pleines, souples et rosées, se fendent et se craquellent, sèchent et se rétractent, puis se tordent en un rictus douloureux, chargé de haine et de ressentiment, déchirant de désespoir. Son énergie, son bel entrain, cette vivacité et ce piquant qui semblaient rouler sur sa peau comme le plus délicat des parfums, s'évapore et l'abandonne, sec et amer, comme une charogne cuite sous le soleil qui n'a plus qu'à attendre que les flammes la consument.

Enfin la danse s'achève et il fixe le ciel, cet enfant malheureux, cette carcasse misérable en cours de dislocation, de ses yeux grands ouverts sur l'orbe brûlant, et il hurle, et il pleure, il voudrait vivre, revenir, respirer et être aimé, mais il s'efface, se craquèle et se délite, il explose et s'éparpille, se ternit et disparaît, il ne reste plus rien, du néant, même pas un bruit, le silence, lourd, pesant et entier, juste un murmure inaudible, un souffle piquant qui brule les yeux et ronge la gorge. Il ne reste plus rien, même pas ses vêtements, de ce blond aux allures sauvages et enfantines, ce poupon misérable qui s'agitait encore sous les rayons du soleil levant. Il a disparu, envolé, oublié, il s'est détruit, cet Alois Trancy qui avait peur qu'on l'oublie.

Soudain tout disparaît, le ciel terne, le soleil fade et l'herbe grasse, le vent brûlant et les cendres de l'enfant, tout s'efface, happé par l'inconscient, et se fond dans un éclair aveuglant comme doucement, tout doucement, le sommeil quitte les paupières de l'enfant endormi.

Etendu de tout son long, les draps de soie éparpillés sur le matelas, enroulés autour de ses membres comme autant de serpents brillants et onctueux, Ciel Phantomhive s'éveille et ses yeux, perdus, hagards, balayent ses alentours, depuis la tendre étreinte de ses couettes, le moelleux de son oreiller et la richesse des draperies étendues sur son lit, jusqu'à la fenêtre grande ouverte où se déverse un torrent de lumière en fusion, le sol lustré, brillant sous ses rayons, pour enfin s'échouer sur la silhouette droite et anguleuse de Sebastian, découpée noir sur blanc en contrejour. Une théière à la main, son diable de majordome lui adresse un regard faussement concerné.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur ? »

Ciel n'a que faire du piètre jeu d'acteur de son domestique. Plutôt que de lui répondre, son regard se perd dans le vague. Le bleu de ses yeux se trouble comme il plonge dans l'abîme de ses souvenirs et s'enfonce, loin, toujours plus loin, sans jamais réussir à attraper cette main, ce fil d'araignée si fin et si fragile qui semble l'appeler pour mieux se dérober, comme pour se moquer de lui. Au bout de ce fil, des yeux bleus, si clairs par rapport aux siens, et des cheveux blonds, une frimousse enfantine et des mimiques hautaines, agaçantes et supérieures, brisées, effrayées et vulnérables. Puis un rire, un rire clair, si joyeux qu'il semble tinter comme une clochette, un rire hystérique, tellement dément qu'il semble se ficher dans sa poitrine comme des milliers d'épines glacées. Et un nom. Le sien.

Ciel Phantomhive.

« J'ai fais un rêve. »

Lentement, comme s'il avait peur de se briser, il lève une main à son visage où s'étendent les traits de la mélancolie. Le fil d'araignée lui échappe encore.

« Ah ? Et quel genre de rêve ? »

Sebastian se moque bien des fantaisies de l'esprit endormi de son maitre. Pourtant, le visage poupin de l'enfant semble presque lointain, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment avec lui mais quelque part, loin au dessus de lui, hors d'atteinte, hors de sa portée. Ciel se débat, il lutte avec ses souvenirs, cherche à saisir ce fil, ce lien si fragile et incertain au bout duquel se balance un visage fantôme, inconnu et pourtant tellement familier, qu'il aimerait pouvoir reconnaître.

« C'était un rêve… très triste. »

Sébastian ne saisit pas, s'excuse, verse le thé. Puis il attend, sagement, inlassablement, que son maître veuille bien lui accorder son attention. Quelques longues minutes s'écoulent sans que rien ne se passe, sans que rien ne bouge, pas même sa poitrine dont le cœur, mort sous son frac, ne bat plus depuis bien longtemps déjà. Ciel ferme les yeux, les rouvre, soupire puis s'extirpe de son lit. Le fil d'araignée a disparu, une fois encore.

« Peu importe… »


	2. Explication

OK! Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés au bout de ce drôle de truc, il faut quand même que je précise plus en détail ce que j'ai voulu faire passer:

Primo, la danse d'Alois. Alois vit, danse et sourit tant que Ciel est profondément endormi. Puis, au fur et à mesure que Ciel s'éveille, il s'effrite, meurt et disparaît. Ciel et Alois sont semblables (c'est pour cela qu'au tout début, il est difficile de savoir de qui on parle) mais ne peuvent exister en même temps. C'est Ciel qui, pourtant, remporte la victoire et prend le pas, chaque matin, sur Alois, qui n'est que la copie défectueuse de l'âme parfaite et délicieuse de Ciel. On comprend le désespoir de l'héritier Trancy devant sa fin, proche et inéluctable, qui survient à cause de Ciel. Il faut comprendre par là que quoi qu'il arrive, Ciel passera toujours en priorité pour les deux démons (Claude et Sebastian), et Alois ne sera jamais qu'une poupée de substitut, une marionnette dont on s'est servi pour atteindre l'original.

Ensuite, le thème des contraires et des contradictions. Un peu facile, me direz-vous, mais assez inévitable avec ces deux-là. A première vue, et en ne se basant que sur leur simple apparence, on a tendance à assimiler Ciel à la nuit (avec ses cheveux sombres, son caractère austère et ses yeux d'un bleu plus foncé que celui des prunelles d'Alois) et Alois au jour (grâce à ses cheveux bonds, son caractère exubérant et ses mimiques toujours souriantes). Et pourtant, dans cette fic, Ciel est apparenté au jour, non à la nuit, et Alois aux ténèbres du sommeil. Ce genre de métaphore un peu facile symbolise surtout la souffrance de vivre qui est la leur, née de la nécessité de survivre dans un monde et un élément qui ne sont pas les leurs. De même, à l'aube, seul moment où ces deux faces d'une même pièce peuvent se rejoindre (le jour et la nuit, Ciel et Alois), ils se repoussent et se détruisent, incapables de se rencontrer. Il y a du tragique, là dedans, huh? On peut aussi voir le désespoir d'Alois comme celui qu'il ressentirait devant son incapacité à devenir l'aube, c'est-à-dire à quitter le domaine du rêve et à prendre la place de Ciel, à devenir comme lui, à devenir aussi important que lui aux yeux de Claude et de Sebastian. Assez ironique quand l'intérêt qu'il désire si farouchement se résume à un "piètre jeu d'acteur" auquel Ciel n'accorde aucune importance...

Puis vient le fil d'araignée. Volatile, impossible à attraper, il représente la connection, ce lien qui pourrait relier les deux enfants mais qui, brisé et irréparable, se balance sous le vent. Il représente aussi la mémoire, le souvenir que Ciel aurait pu avoir d'Alois mais qui s'enfuit et lui échappe, encore et toujours, comme Alois est repoussé par Ciel, tels deux aimants polarisés pour se rejeter. Au final, Alois n'est qu'un fantôme, pas plus réel qu'un rêve qu'on oublie dès le matin venu. La dernière remarque de Ciel, "peu importe", souligne cet état de fait. Cette dernière remarque montre également que c'est Ciel qui a tranché ce lien en faisant fi de ses sentiments, en choisissant l'indifférence plutôt que le ressenti, c'est-à-dire en étant lui-même, et non Alois. Il a en quelque sorte accepté d'oublier afin de rester lui-même.

Enfin, ce fameux thème de la pourriture qui se cache sous la délicatesse et la beauté. Pour rendre cela, j'avoue n'avoir pas vraiment cherché midi à quatorze heures! ^^" Alois, décrit d'abord comme un danseur magnifique, paré de ses plus beaux atouts (cape, bijoux et pierreries) et dont le visage, poupon et enfantin, semble magnifique, devient ensuite une marionnette démembrée battue par la tourmente, ses traits ses figent et se tordent, tout le verni si bien lustré dont il était recouvert et qui faisait sa beauté fond et découvre une charogne puante, un rire hystérique et un pauvre diable à l'agonie, déjà perdu dans les affres de la folie. De la même façon, le réveil de Ciel - scène communément admise pour être l'un des seuls moments où le dernier des Phantomhive ressemble vraiment à un enfant, avec ses yeux pleins de sommeil et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés -, instant de calme et de beauté, nécessite, pour exister, la pourriture d'Alois, puis sa mort et son désespoir. Encore une fois, l'un de va pas sans l'autre. Beauté et désespoir, Ciel et Alois.

On pourrait également rajouter le thème de l'inéluctable, en expliquant que malgré tous les efforts qu'Alois met à se débattre (sa danse de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus frénétique), il ne peut pas retarder l'échéance et disparaît immanquablement quand vient l'aube. De même, la présence de Sebastian rappelle à Ciel que lui aussi, comme Alois est voué à mourir pour que lui existe, lui-même n'échappera pas à la mort quand viendra l'heure. C'est donc, enfin, le seul moyen que les deux enfants aient pour se rejoindre, le seul point qu'ils aient en commun: la mort. L'indifférence de Sebastian à l'égard du rêve de son maitre (c'est-à-dire à l'égard de la mort d'Alois), reflète l'indifférence avec laquelle il achèvera la vie de Ciel et se nourrira de son âme, sans aucun remord devant sa détresse et son désir de vivre.

Voilà pour les explications! J'espère que ce petit aparté vous aura apporté quelques éclaircissements, conforté dans votre compréhension de cette fic, ou juste tenu diverti pendant un petit moment.

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, et quoi qu'il en soit merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire! =)


End file.
